


Teen Slayer

by CMTilney



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMTilney/pseuds/CMTilney





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
